Torna alla mia
by Suriee
Summary: Y un buen día te das cuenta de que, sin importar cuanto tiempo pases engañándote a ti mismo, al final del día lo único que añoras es estar en sus brazos otra vez. (Basado en el reverse au de Blpak. rclack. One shot. No lemmon)


**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

 **Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Título:** Torna alla mia. (Regresa a mi)

 **Resumen:** Y un buen día te das cuenta de que, sin importar cuanto tiempo pases engañándote a ti mismo, al final del día lo único que añoras es estar en sus brazos otra vez. (rclack. One shot. No lemmon)

 **Nota:** Basado en el reverse au de Blpak. Si no sabes de que es este reverse au entonces es probable que no entiendas esta historia. Link del comic: reverse xiaolin (punto) tumblr (punto) com. Si no lo han leído se los recomiendo.

 **Nota 2:** Basado en varias ideas de Manny Heatlook y pequeños rps entre las dos. Créditos para ella también.

 **Nota 3:** Feliz cumpleaños (súper atrasado) a Manny Heatlook.

 **Nota 4:** Este one shot comienza cuando rJack atrapo a rHannibal en el mundo Ying Yang y culmina en lo que se consideraría el presente.

 **Nota 5:** Es probable que esto no tenga mucho sentido.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Torna alla mia**

No fue la falta de amor lo que lo había orillado a hacer eso, no.

Fue lo opuesto en realidad; lo amaba tanto todavía que hacer lo que hizo término resultando en una sensación parecida a apuñalar su propio corazón y desgarrarlo desde dentro de su pecho.

Tenía la vista bañada en carmín por la herida encima de su ojo; Aún no estaba seguro de que tan grave era pero, a medida que la puerta a la dimensión Ying Yang se cerraba, atrapándolo a él dentro, Jack sólo podía sentir el dolor sordo de la pelea en su cuerpo y la laceración pulsante de su corazón… Dolía. Y dolía mucho. El ver en los ojos azules la furia contra él y escucharle decirle esas cosas lo lastimaron más de lo que los golpes podrían haberlo hecho.

Pero estaba vivo... Vivo y solo.

Con su ojo izquierdo hinchado y cerrado por completo Jack se desplomó al piso, apoyando las manos en la dura y fría tierra para evitar chocar de cara contra ella. Todo su cuerpo goteaba sangre y el sudor le escocía en las heridas... Lo había derrotado, sí. Lo hizo. Y ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera hacer.

Por desgracia, lo único que quería era volver con él, al tiempo en el que las cosas eran menos complicadas y las mentiras más fáciles de digerir.

Jack se rió amargamente y se recostó sobre las frías rocas. Aún podía sentir las manos de Hannibal sobre su cuerpo, igual que la noche anterior; El calor que desprendía su cuerpo, la fuerza de sus brazos... Maldito fuera. Y lo fuera mil veces más; Jack aún lo amaba. Pero la situación lo había sobrepasado a una velocidad alarmante. Tan rápido que se había sentido sobrecogido y abrumado como jamás pensó que lo estaría.

Al final, a pesar de todo, el dragón Heylin que había contribuido en la captura de Kimiko y había ayudado a despejar el camino del gran demonio lo había traicionado... Porque Hannibal comenzó a apartarse del camino que habían trazado; sus métodos se volvieron inadecuados para el punto de vista de Jack y entre el cúmulo de errores que su Maestro había cometido dos de los peores fueron el haber matado a su madre. Y negarse a abrirse con él.

La sensación de estar tan cerca y tan lejos de él había crecido hasta un límite insostenible en el que Jack termino sintiéndose un compañero de cama más y no su pareja, aunque le hubiera dado inmortalidad; Aunque le hubiera enseñado magia y todo lo que sabía, aun así, para él, con cada día que pasaba la brecha que los separaba se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Hasta que Jack no pudo soportarlo más y la situación tuvo su final en esto; traición.

Ahora Hannibal estaba encerrado en otra dimensión de la que no podía salir y Jack era libre. Herido, lastimado, confundido y con el corazón roto... Pero libre.

Despertó tres días después. Y no pudo levantarse hasta el día siguiente. El pelirrojo sabía que era afortunado; si la pelea se hubiera alargado un poco más habría colapsado, muerto, luego de encerrarlo ahí.

Se despidió de ese lugar con una última mirada atrás, deseando con todo su ser haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Un siglo después, en el aniversario de su victoria, supo que no lo fue.

Toda su experiencia y años llenos de vida, conocimientos y práctica no habían logrado sacar al idiota bastardo de su cabeza. Y en ese momento, de pie frente a la tumba de sus padres, supo que no iba a poder hacerlo...

¿Qué clase de persona sigue amando al mismo imbécil cien años después? Solo él por supuesto. Un imbécil igual que el otro.

Y fue entonces que comenzó con su investigación. Esta vez, para sacarlo de ahí. Pero la suerte solo le sonreía cuando le era prudente al destino, no cuando Jack lo necesitara; El hechizo que uso para abrir el portal la primera vez no funcionaba por segunda vez.

El pelirrojo no lo tomo nada bien... Termino destruyendo un ala completa de su recién terminada ciudadela en medio de su berrinche. Sus guerreros transformados no habían tomado la destrucción nada bien y entre el caos de escombros, tierra, magia y gruñidos de furia, los siseos confundidos y espantados de las serpientes fueron lo único que lo sacaron de su rabieta.

Luego de eso paso los años siguientes buscando un hechizo que pudiera utilizar. Los años se convirtieron lustros, los lustros en décadas y las décadas en un siglo más: La humanidad comenzó a avanzar a un ritmo vertiginoso y Jack, siendo un científico curioso, no había podido evitar estar al pendiente del desarrollo tecnológico. Si bien aún estaban retrasados a comparación de sus descubrimientos aún así era bastante meritorio, Jack estaba sorprendido y en parte, algo orgulloso de ellos.

Pero luego lo arruinaron con la contaminación ambiental.

Justo cuando crees que puedes esperar más de alguien...

Jack continuo con su investigación. A pesar del tiempo y de que la parte racional de su mente le decía que era imposible que siguiera vivo su corazón, o la parte que guardaba sentimientos por él todavía, le decía que Hannibal seguía con vida. Luchando y esperando para salir.

Y fue en uno de sus viajes de negocios cuando lo conoció; Era idéntico a él, a Hannibal, pero mayor, prácticamente un abuelo. Su cabello estaba salpicado de canas al igual que su barba pero aún así conservaba el porte fuerte y orgulloso de siempre.

Jack se acercó a él sin pensarlo. Se presentó y coqueteó descaradamente con él pensando que era una coincidencia encantadora pero su teoría se fue al suelo poco después; él se presento como Clay Hannibal Bailey.

Y era capitán.

Después de un par de siglos Jack volvió a sentir la misma presión asfixiante en el pecho; Al tiempo que su garganta se cerraba comprendió que él estaba muerto... Y el hombre frente a él, que le sonreía aceptando su flirteo debía ser él. Una reencarnación. Una burla cruel del destino.

Le tomo toda la fuerza de voluntad y el resto de su orgullo no romperse frente a él en ese momento. El capitán Bailey, su capitán, había vuelto. Y lo quería a su lado... Jack sonrió, invitándolo a beber. "Yo no bebo, gracias. He estado sobrio los últimos 28 años." El pelirrojo pensó que era adorable y se lo hizo saber.

Era fácil hablar con él. Era como si hubieran regresado al principio. La única diferencia era que ahora era Jack el que ocultaba cosas y debía mentirle. Y una parte de él comprendió lo que tiempo atrás Hannibal debió haber sentido.

Y se enamoró de él. Fue simple y tan sencillo; Los dos sentían que se conocían de tiempo atrás y su relación comenzó y avanzó de manera gradual. Fue profunda y hermosa. Demasiado hermosa como para durar. Su capitán era viudo, tenía un hijo, Patrick, y 3 nietos. Uno de ellos era una niña preciosa que se parecía mucho a él. Jack pensó, para sí, en que quería tener una hija como ella... Que se pareciera a los dos pero en especial a él.

En toda esa historia que parecía sacada de una comedia Jack dio con el hechizo por pura casualidad. Pero ahora ya era completamente inútil; Hannibal murió y volvió a encontrarlo.

Estuvieron juntos el resto de su vida mortal y por más inverosímil que lo pareciera Jack amo cada instante de ella; Terminaron casándose, y viviendo en una casa en el Mediterráneo, con un lobo como mascota porque, igual que cuando era demonio, los lobos y perros lo seguían naturalmente como al líder de su manada. Aún cuando Hannibal era demasiado viejo para salir a pasear por la playa Jack se quedo a su lado. Lo amaba. Amaba cada instante con él. Y lo amo hasta su último día.

Su capitán murió a los 98 años, tranquilamente en su cama, con Jack acostado a su lado y tomando su mano hasta mucho después de escuchar el ultimo latido de su corazón. El lobo murió pocas horas después mientras dormía, igual que su dueño.

Jack resolvió enterrarlo ahí. Finalmente los dos habían disfrutado vivir en ese lugar y, a su parecer, debía seguir ahí. Descansando. Incluso consiguió que enterraran al perro también. Aunque en vida nunca lo había obedecido porque siempre le había sido fiel solo a Hannibal. Algo que él no había podido hacer siglos atrás.

Con la resignación de que había podido resolver ese asunto con él Jack decidió que debía continuar con la esperanza de que algún día volvería a reconocerlo en alguna otra reencarnación pero esta vez lo encontraría antes. Tal vez podría hacerlo inmortal en esa próxima vez.

Años después termino teniendo una hija. La creo en un laboratorio, con una muestra de sangre que había conservado como souvenir de su victoria contra el demonio y una mezcla de la suya propia; Megan. Se parecía a la nieta de Hannibal y, para su alegría, también a él. Apartando los ojos azules y el cabello rubio sus facciones le pertenecían. Ella era una mezcla perfecta de los dos. Y Jack la amo. Aunque no supiera bien que debía hacer para cuidarla apropiadamente la amaba.

Poco después aparecieron de nuevo los Shen Gong Wu. Y los monjes Xiaolin. Normalmente habrían resultado siendo una peste como en otras ocaciones en las que había tenido que enfrentarlos pero fueron ellos, y la aparición del autodenominado genio del mal, Chase Young, la distracción que le ayudo a superar por completo su etapa de duelo.

Por desgracia, poco después ocurrió lo impensable: Hannibal, del demonio Heylin, escapo del mundo Ying Yang.

Jack sintió que su mundo se derrumbo: Para él todo ese asunto estaba resuelto. Muerto. Muerto y enterrado. Y resuelto también. La situación lo sacudió por completo; No tenía el menor sentido. Hannibal Bailey había existido. Él se había casado con el capitan Bailey. Y el capitan Bailey era Hannibal. No podía equivocarse con eso. Incluso, para asegurarse de que no había enloquecido, visito su tumba antes de su aniversario y reviso los archivos históricos ¡Él existió! ¡Y murió también!

Para cuando Hannibal fue a visitarlo luego de su escape Jack estaba tan alterado que termino confesandole que tenían una hija en común que él había creado en un laboratorio. Y tiempo después le confesó que seguía enamorado de él.

En retrospectiva el pelirrojo agradeció no haber tenido un break psicótico en esos momentos. Tal vez si el demonio hubiera regresado meses después de la muerte de su capitán lo habría tenido... Pero entre el desastre que estaba ocurriendo en su vida en ese momento su escape coincidió con la época menos peligrosa para su psique.

Fue difícil que ambos decidieran darse una segunda oportunidad pero lo hicieron. Y Jack, a pesar de si mismo, comenzó a vivir con el temor de perderlo de nuevo. Inclusive se obligo a dejar de pensar en el cómo de la existencia de su ex esposo cuando Hannibal comenzó a presentar síntomas de narcolepsia.

Jack sabía que Han estaba al tanto de su apego casi obsesivo pero no presiono más cuando él le dijo que no quería hablar sobre eso.

-Tuve un sueño curioso...

El pelirrojo sonrió; Habían terminado de comer y Megan había salido corriendo para ir con su tio Rai por lo que se habían quedado solos en la cocina.

-¿En cuál de tus últimas 7 siestas? -Hannibal resopló con una sonrisa y Jack se levantó para servirse un poco de vino-

-No. Cuando finalmente mate al monstruo Chi y pude descansar sin preocuparme de que saltara sobre mi para matarme. -El dragón de las apaño magistralmente para ignorar la culpa al escuchar eso-

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

-Soñé que te conocía. Que era humano y te conocía. Y me casaba contigo. Y vivíamos felices hasta que envejecía y moría. Y tu siempre estuviste ahí conmigo, hasta el final... Fue un gran sueño.

La copa en la blanca mano se rompió con la fragilidad del vidrió contra la roca al escucharlo. El torrente de recuerdos de su vida con su ex esposo llegó a su mente de golpe y Jack se quedo congelado, dándole la espalda.

-¿Jack?

Un sueño... Había sido un sueño... Para él no había sido más que eso pero había logrado colarse en esta dimensión y vivir todo lo que para él solo había soñado... Jack no pudo reaccionar hasta que Hannibal tomo su mano, lamiendo la sangre del corte que le provoco la copa.

-¿Qué ocurre? -El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, respiró profundo y aunque intento sonreír no pudo hacerlo.- Jack.

-No puedo... No puedo hablar de eso ahora.

Jack pensó que debía verse demasiado perturbado porque Hannibal no insistió más. Aunque en su mirada podia ver que estaba listo para interrogarlo hasta hacerlo cantar no presiono más. Ni siquiera cuando lo vio regresar luego de un par de horas con los ojos hinchados. Ni cuando trepo a su regazo y se acurruco con él en silencio hasta dormirse. Ni cuando hablando en sueños le dijo que no podía soportar perderlo otra vez.

Los dos habían crecido en ese tiempo. Y para ese punto de su vida los dos estaban demasiado cansados de jugar; solo querían paz. Estar con el otro, así; tomando una siesta en el sofá, con Jack acurrucado en su pecho y Hannibal abrazándolo.

Como siempre debió ser.

* * *

 **Yo... Tengo un problema grave con esta pareja...**

 **Me gusta demasiado.**


End file.
